Recently, capacity of memory cards or card-shaped recording media using a semiconductor memory is being increased, which enables storage of audio data and video data of large capacity. Being small in size as compared with tape-shaped recording media or disc-shaped recording media, these memory cards can be used as storage media of portable small-sized electronic equipments intended for mobile use previously.
As an example of a conventional portable electronic equipment using a memory card as a storage medium, there is known a cellular phone 100 shown in FIG. 1 disclosed in Japanese Laying-Open Patent 2002-57756. The cellular phone 100 shown in FIG.1 has an insertion slot, not shown, into which a memory card having stored therein audio data is inserted, and desired music can be reproduced by operating a rotational push switch 102 to select a title etc. of music displayed on a display unit 101.
As another example, other than the cellular phone 100, there is known an electronic dictionary 200 shown in FIG.2 disclosed in Japanese Laying-Open Patent 2001-350792. The electronic dictionary 200 shown in FIG. 2 has an insertion slot, not shown, into which a memory card having stored therein programs etc. for realizing displaying function is inserted, and description or translation of desired words can be displayed on a display unit 202 by operating character keys 201.
It is assumed that image/video data with its aspect ratio set to be 16:9 corresponding to wide aspect ratio is displayed on a display unit of these portable electronic equipments. In case of the cellular phone 100 shown in FIG. 1 whose vertical length is longer than its horizontal length, the longitudinal side of a display unit may be arranged along either the horizontal direction or the vertical direction of the cellular phone 100. In the former case, the image/video data undesirably becomes small, while in the latter case, the cellular phone 100 undesirably has to be inclined by 90 degrees so as to take a look at the image/video data.
On the other hand, in case of the electronic dictionary 200 shown in FIG. 2 whose horizontal length is longer than its vertical length, the longitudinal side of a display unit can be arranged along the horizontal direction of the electronic dictionary 200, which makes it possible to take a look at the image/video data naturally. However, the electronic dictionary 200 cannot be well gripped, and lacks one-handed operationality.